Charmed From Another Time
by wendigo3
Summary: FINISHED! Piper and Leo's future son must travel back in time to stop a disaster thanks to Tempest which causes the destruction of good magic, and the lives of his family.


Charmed From Another Time  
Author: wolfseeker3  
Rating: G/PG  
  
  
It was a damp feeling like I had felt so many times before walking by that alley. The darkness seemed to trap everything inside, and I was sure at that moment that if I were to walk inside, I would be stuck too. I can't imagine a time when I didn't have my powers; I've had them as long as I can remember. I've always had to hide them from my friends, from my foster parents, and sometimes I've even had to hide them from myself. I'm sure you're thinking, how is that possible, but if you really want to know, then you'll keep reading.  
  
I'm a witch. That's what my white lighter tells me anyway. Tom is a pretty good guy, around 21 he is the youngest white lighter, and a pretty strong one too. Tom doesn't have white lighter powers like the others though, and actually he's not truly a white lighter yet anyway, but he has taken the request by the elders to watch me. Tom is the son of another whitelighter, and one of the Charmed Ones named Piper. They are still around actually, still fighting demons in their older ages, but I've had the dream that tells me that they won't survive much longer. It's a feeling that I got when I passed by the ally that confirmed my feelings; somehow magic is decreasing on the side of good. Demons are multiplying in large numbers and pretty soon, every good witch with powers that can stand up against the evil will be destroyed. Tom always tells me not to worry about the other people so much, as to protect myself first, but I think he's wrong. If I can't help other people, what's the point of helping myself? My entire purpose for life is to help people, indirectly or otherwise, and if I can do anything to save them that small moment of pain and replace it with happiness then I'll do it. My powers are cloning, shield projection, and slowing time molecules down.   
  
I was pacing around my room although I can't explain exactly why. I guess I was feeling a sense of dread and powerlessness since I knew that evil was on its way to get me. I looked up as Tom appeared in white lights that had a blue twinkle. "Tom, what's going on?" Tom had a large cut across his face and blood was coming out of his wrist. He looked at me slowly and then fell to the ground, "You have to hurry, you have to leave now before the charmed ones are killed, if they die it will offset the magic that they have in place for you to return to help." I nodded gently and backed away, "Will you be all right?" Tom nodded as a demon appeared in a dark gray smoke. I raised my hand gently and the demon began to go in slow motion as I ran out of the room. Once I was in the living room, I gently looked around realizing what I was about to do, and hoped that everything would work out.  
  
San Francisco-2002  
Piper Halliwell lifted the glass vase off of the table and picked up the piece of paper under it. She looked at it and smiled because in that instant, it began to dawn on her that she was really pregnant. Her sonogram picture was something that seemed to reach into her heart; it was her child, the baby that her and her husband had been fighting for. With Piper's job as being a witch and protecting the innocent, and Leo's job to watch over them, it was obvious that it would be very difficult to have a child, let alone raise one, but they knew when they looked into each other's eyes that anything would be possible if they just tried together.  
  
Phoebe walked in with a smile on her face and Paige beside her. "You're going to be an excellent mother Piper," Paige said gently. Phoebe nodded, "Everyone knows that out of all of us you would be the best one to handle the situation, especially with Paige's lack of a boyfriend and my lack of a guy." Piper looked up as they remembered how Cole had finally given up and left, but he had promised to be there to help her if the sisters needed it. Piper smiled, "You'll both find someone incredible, I know it."   
  
The doors burst open with a quickness that caused the girls to look. A boy, probably around 17, was running through the doors. "I can't explain right now, but I have a demon following me and I need your help." Piper raised her hands in an attempt to freeze the boy, but nothing happened. Suddenly a demon, a beast with charred skin, entered through a gray fog. The boy threw up his hands as the demon projected a large flame at the girls, but the flame bounced off. "Deflection," Phoebe said amazed. Piper threw her hand up once again as the demon froze in time, unable to move. The boy looked at them and smiled, "Wow, you really do look younger now!" "Who the hell are you and why did you break in here like that," Piper demanded. "My name's Jake, I'm a witch and I came back in time to save you, the older Phoebe said that she'd send her younger self a premonition later on, but right now we have a demon to worry about!" "What are you talking about, from the future?" "I come from 2023, I was born in 2006, hurry, he's getting ready to unfreeze!" Piper looked at the demon that unfroze and another blast was projected at them. Paige used her powers and called for the fireball, and then returned it to the demon while Phoebe began to think of a spell.   
  
"Demon from another time,  
I now erase you from this line,  
Since you are not good and free,  
With this spell you'll take your leave!"  
  
The demon began to burst into flames until he was vanquished. His screams still pierced at Jake as he turned to the sisters. "All right, you obviously have powers and you obviously know us, but you can't just keep bursting in here without anything to prove it."   
Jake nodded his head; "Do you honestly think I would come all this way without a way to prove it?" The girls looked at each other and then looked back at Jake but they didn't give him an answer. Jake felt nervous in that moment as he extended his hand to Phoebe, "You should have a premonition from your older self explaining everything, all you have to do is touch my hand." "Be careful," Paige said, as Phoebe stretched her arm out slowly. As soon as physical contact took place, Phoebe was projected into the air with an incredible force that she, nor her sisters, had ever seen before. The vision had kicked in her levitating power as she lost control.   
  
The room was bright, and before Phoebe stood an older version of herself with long brown hair, curled. The pentacle around her neck seemed powerful, as the older woman looked at her. "Phoebe, what Jake is saying is true, I have placed a spell on you and myself since we are the same person, and you will be able to contact me through a premonition that you will have to call on yourself, just know that we will be here to help you." The vision ended and Phoebe fell to the floor quickly. Paige prepared to raise her hands but she was too late. Phoebe stood up and nodded her head, "That was an incredible experience, but what he's saying is true." Piper looked at Phoebe and then at Jake, "Why don't you start from the beginning?"  
  
"In six years the entire existence of good magic will be down to a few witches within each state, primarily in South Carolina and California. Since you are the most powerful witches, many demons have begun to come after you in my time, and that is where the curse takes place. Apparently a demon that will encounter you in the next few days has placed some kind of spell on you, and when you meet the demon in the future the spell will be complete, and you will begin to die." Phoebe looked at her sisters, amazed at what she was hearing. For everything they fought for, for good magic to end just like that? "You're saying that good magic is dying in your time, what about evil?" "Evil is stronger than ever, the Source and the Seer have joined together to create the ultimate evil known throughout history and not even you can stop them, that's why I was sent to reverse the spell before your future selves die. If they die then I'll be pulled back and it will be up to you to do the rest without me."   
  
The four of us were up in the attic with the Book of Shadows. The power around me gave me courage, but I still couldn't help but be a little bit frightened, this wasn't my time after all! "Do you know his name?" I nodded suddenly after breaking away from my thoughts. I tried to remember the demon's name but I couldn't remember. I reached out my hand and touched the Book of Shadows and the pages began to flip suddenly. "How did you do that?" "I just told the book what I needed and asked for its help, you showed me how to do it in the future." The pages flipped and flipped until suddenly, they stopped. Piper looked up to Phoebe and Paige, "It's Tempest." "Are you kidding me," Phoebe asked skeptically as she walked behind the book to read. "Unfortunately she isn't," Paige said, "Tempest has one goal, to destroy the Charmed Ones, it helps that he can manipulate time!" "The vanquishing spell for tempest is gone too, the page said that it was only a one-timer and without that spell we can't vanquish him." "You can vanquish him, all you have to do is make up a new spell, a stronger one though, because you can bet the Seer is helping him." "I can make a few potions to infuse the spell, and then we can throw it at him and it should help us to get him, but we have to remember my power to freeze won't effect him." Paige nodded, "None of us have active powers that we can use to project him away except you." "I'll stay for as long as I can," I said with a weak smile." "All right, you two can help Phoebe with the spell and I'll whip up a vanquishing potion!"  
  
"What did you see," Tempest demanded. The seer turned around, "The future is unclear as of yet, you must surprise them and then say the spell, I will do the rest." "What about the Source, is he supporting us as well?" The seer nodded her head, "Of course he is, the source has taken over Belthazor's half once again and this time the witches won't be able to destroy him because he has multiple powers to deflect theirs." "I must return to my chamber, I need to create the powder to temporarily put their powers in stasis, long enough for me to cast the spell." The tempest vanished suddenly in black smoke, and as it cleared away, the seer smiled. "Soon my plans will be complete." The seer walked over to the mirror and smiled as her eyes became covered in darkness, a sign of pure evil and the source. The seer smiled gently, "Who would have thought I would have killed the source for his position?"  
  
Phoebe dropped the pen suddenly as a vision came to her. "Piper, you'd better get up here," Paige yelled downstairs, as Phoebe came out of the premonition. "Are you okay?" Phoebe nodded, "I think so, but we need to find Jake, something happened to one of us in the future, I think it was you." Piper walked in the attic as the other girls began to leave, "Where's Jake at?" "He's in the kitchen working on the potion, why?" "One of us died in the future, we need to hurry." The sisters ran downstairs quickly to find Jake taking deep breaths, "Paige died, didn't she?" Phoebe nodded her head, "Why are you feeling pain?" "When you die good magic begins to die with you, when the magic dies I am being torn between this time and my time and its almost as if I'm in both at once." "Can you help us finish?" Jake nodded his head, "If we hurry." Piper smiled weakly, "I think I have the potions under control, that one in the metal tin over there is an exploding potion, each of us will have one just in case, this one right here will be used to project images into his mind, kind of like a psychic premonition attack." "That's cool, where did you find that one?" "It's one that you taught me in the future, I think the recipe is in the Book of Shadows somewhere." Phoebe looked at Piper, "We have one more potion to make, the vanquishing potion." Piper nodded, "That one is over here on the burner." The steam seemed to rise specifically slowly and when the girls looked in they realized that the contents were in slow motion. Paige looked at Jake, "Yeah, that's my doing, this potion needs to cook slower to have more potency." Phoebe looked at Piper, "My future self told me in my premonition of another ingredient we need to throw in there with it, it will put Tempest's Powers in stasis so we can vanquish him." "What is it," Piper asked curiously. "We have to have our blood in the pot with it." "I don't want to have to poke myself again," Piper said urgently, pointing her finger, "The last time I did it my finger got infected because that demon with the scaly skin spit on me!" "No need for pain," Paige said holding out her hand. "I need to concentrate for this, I don't want to pull out too much." Within seconds Paige had a blood sample from everyone, including herself, in the pan. The pan began to smoke profusely and a bright flash filled the room, "We're all set, how's the spell?" Phoebe held up the piece of paper, "I must say I had good partners, the spell is perfect!" "Great, now we need to wait for our demon to attack." Jake was propelled backwards against the wall suddenly and knocked unconscious. Then Paige was lifted and thrown into the living room with excessive force. "He's here, why can't we see him?" "I don't know, maybe he found a way to reach us through the astral, we need to get out of here." The girls began to run to get Jake when Tempest appeared in front of them, blocking their access to their new friend. Suddenly Phoebe and Piper were pushed into each other as Paige orbed in. She quickly used her powers to get an exploding potion and threw it at Tempest but he simply ignored it. With a coy smile on his face, the three sisters were pushed together and then Tempest joined them. "This is going to be easier than I thought." A bright light surrounded the four of them, leaving Jake in the corner, as Paige called out suddenly, "Leo!" As soon as she had said the words, the four of them were gone in black smoke. Leo appeared quickly and looked around, noticing the Book of Shadows turned to the page about Tempest and seeing the potions all ready. His eye suddenly caught an unconscious Jake and ran over to him. His healing touch activated in an instant as the blood that was gushing from the top of his head vanished. Jake opened his eyes and stood up, "He took them." "Who took them, who are you?" Jake looked at his hand and then moved his hand. Images began to fill Leo suddenly and when the images stopped, Leo nodded. "You're our son, from the future?" Jake nodded, "I figured I shouldn't mention it, especially since the Elders don't like for people to know about the future." Leo nodded his head, "I need you to take me to the seer, that's where he'll take them." Leo nodded his head, get the potions and everything ready, I'll be back in five minutes, I'm going to go inform the elders on what's gong on." Jake nodded his head and walked over to the potions as his father orbed out. He would never forgive himself if he let his family down, especially with what he saw would happen.   
  
Once the potions were ready, Jake began to walk over to the book of shadows when the seer appeared. "What are you doing here," He demanded suddenly. "I've just come to give you a little visit," She said solemnly, as she twisted her hand. The feeling of fire burning his insides appeared suddenly as he quickly ran over to the seer. He threw up his hands and the seer/source began to go in slow motion as her eyes covered with darkness. The hold she had on him vanished as he deflected it. The source looked at him quickly as his hold over her wore off too. "You're pretty strong for your age, especially for going backwards in time, but we won't let you do this to our plans!" The source raised her hand as a fireball was propelled to him. Jake dived quickly and then used his deflection power to propel it back to the source. The source engulfed in flames and then she smiled, "I won't die that easily boy, I promise that we'll meet again very soon." The source vanished suddenly as Leo appeared, "The elders wouldn't let me enter with the source here, they were worried that she'd kill me and keep you from going where you need to go." "We have to hurry, I have a feeling she came here to gloat!" Jake quickly walked over to the potions and grabbed them, and then ran back over to his father, "Promise me that you'll get mom and the others out if Tempest is beginning the spell, I can take care of him." Leo nodded his head but Jake knew that he wouldn't leave him as lights surrounded the both of them and the manor began to fade away from their view.  
  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe were all tied to the wall with a hint of suspense. "Don't worry, we'll get down from here eventually!" Tempest smiled, "You witches have hope till the end don't you, I must admit it was the best thing I've ever done by making the seer evil, she was a witch like yourself you know, and now she's the source, I must say I've very proud." "How about you shove it," Paige said suddenly. Tempest smiled weakly, "Perhaps the youngest shall die first?" Piper looked in the corner as lights began to circulate, and then she saw Leo and Jake orb in. Jake smiled quickly and then hid behind a large boulder. Tempest turned around to face the sisters once again, "All I need is a little heat and then you will be gone forever... at least when our demon appears!" Tempest walked over to a large iron stove and opened it giving Jake the time he needed. He concentrated suddenly as his clone appeared by the girls. He smiled weakly as he began to untie his mother first, "Use your powers to blow them off." Piper threw her hands up and the rope on Phoebe vanished in shreds, setting her free as well. Then she set her sister Paige free. "Tell Leo to leave, he's vulnerable here." Jake's clone suddenly vanished as Jake looked to Leo. "Mom wants you to leave, she says that it's too dangerous for you to be here." "I'm not going to leave you guys, you may need a quick exit!" Jake quickly ran suddenly to the girls and gave them the potion as Tempest turned around. "And how did you get here?" Jake was propelled against a wall and unable to move as Leo was thrown over the huge rock and knocked into the girls. The four of them fell down quickly as Tempest looked to the girls, "Would you like me to kill your family before I take care of you?" "What are you talking about," Phoebe asked as the girls stood up. "What's wrong Piper, you don't recognize your own son?!" Phoebe was shocked as Jake kicked Tempest in the head. He threw up his arm and his deflection power activated throwing Tempest across the room, "I should thank my Aunt Phoebe for teaching me that." Jake quickly walked over to them, "Sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to worry about me if something happened." Paige threw her potion at Tempest as the ground blew up beneath him. Phoebe also threw her potion as Piper also blew up the rock above him. "Quick, throw the vanquishing potion!" The girls threw the potion at Tempest who suddenly stood up. The potion erupted on contact all over his face and caused him to fall back down. "Hurry, before it's too late!" Piper quickly took out a piece of paper from her pocket and opened it up. "Demon of time and demon of space, I limit your roam within this place." Paige looked up at Tempest who started to stand up and she called for another vial of exploding potion and threw it at him, "From this point on your powers dwelled, and hidden with magic your life expelled." Phoebe looked at Tempest as a large cut developed on her face, "Demon of time and demon of space, with these words you shall meet your fate." Tempest screamed in agony as a large explosion covered the room vanquishing Tempest and knocking Jake into a large wall. The girls and Leo ran over to him as Leo tried to heal him. "What's the problem, why isn't it healing him?" Leo looked at the girls, "I don't understand it, my powers aren't working on him because he is immune to my powers." Jake looked at the girls, "It means its time for me to go back, I might die in this timeline but I'll go back in mine, be careful, I need a good family." Piper smiled as she kissed her son on the cheek, "Tell our future selves Thanks." Jake nodded as he vanished from their sight and began to leave them in a strange group of green and yellow lights. Leo stood up and looked at Piper, "You did it, you saved your future selves from becoming comatose." Paige smiled, "Don't press your luck, it would be just as easy for another demon to come and do the same thing on us as he did." Piper nodded her head and then looked at her husband, "Uhh, can we get a lift home please." Leo smiled as the girls hugged him tightly and they vanished from the underworld in bright lights. Suddenly the seer/source appeared with a smile on her face, "You may think its over and even though you foiled my plans, I will have many other opportunities to take care of you." A coy smile spread across her face as a new plan began to form in that instant as she started to laugh. She vanished a few seconds later leaving a mess in the underworld, and a mess of a world above. 


End file.
